exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Demetria
Tales of Demetria '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Yggdra, in the subplane of Feldrant and follows the perspective of Superian Royal Guard member Oriana. It is followed by Tales of Emberia. Main Arc The Threat of Chimerae A long time ago, mankind won a war against Chimerae and sealed them within the darkness. Now, the kingdom of '''Superia is thriving under queen Themia's rule. Oriana, a humble member of her guard, patrols the region of Cyandina. Alongside her childhood friend Mattis Lythelio, she finds a strange grotto, and while exploring it, she encounters a strange monster. She defeats it with Mattis, who theorizes the monster is a Chimera. Heavy rain starts to fall as Mattis and Oriana investigate. They then encounter a young girl named Melody who needs their help to visit the Temple of Water, telling them that the Spirit within is suffering. Mattis and Oriana comply and help her access the bottom of the temple, where a woman and a wolflike man are performing a strange ritual. The man fights the trio long enough for the woman to finish her job, before the pair leaves. A Quest for Answers Melody tells Oriana and Mattis that Undine, the spirit of the Temple, has been wounded, and that the other Spirits must be saved. The trio goes towards the capital of Askaluna, '''and encounter the young general Lunara Yostand on their way ; she dismissively labels them as "idiots" and let them pass through a guarded outpost that separates the regions of Askaluna and Cyandina. However, on their way, Oriana is attacked and abducted by a mysterious girl. The girl, known as Severine Darksilver of the Rebellion, analyzes Oriana's body and attempts to interrogate her, but before she can do anything, Melody and Mattis arrive, with the company of mysterious mercenary Kerren Trueseye, seemingly sent by Lunara to keep watch on them. The four unite and dispatch Severine, before heading to the region of Yutia, where the Rebellion is apparently starting - and where, according to Melody, another Spirit lies. In the capital town of Faerie, the four encounter Laufey, an individual who seems to be linked to the rebellion against Superia. He advises the group to explore the Sylpheed mountains that give access to the '''Temple of Wind, before departing. In the mountains, the four find a fissure leading to a strange abyss. Before they can investigate, they are attacked by a mysterious man known as Jormund the Diamond. They defeat him, but he then takes a powerful, owl-like animal form, revealing himself as a Chimera and a member of the Inferian Guard. Using the powerful Indignation High Magic, he smashes the ground and drops the four into the abyss. Into Inferia Oriana finds herself in a dark, desolate world, without a sun or sky. She finds quickly Kerren and Melody, but Mattis is nowhere to be found. When the other three find him, he has mutated into a monster as well, and the three must battle him for him to calm down. Mattis returns to human form, now aware that he is himself a Chimera. Interrogating the people in nearby towns, the group understands that they are inside Inferia, another world filled with Chimerae, slowly dying due to the lack of light, sun and life ; and that one day they will have revenge by killing all humans and taking their world of Superia. They also find out that there is a laboratory with technology able to transport them to Superia. They infiltrate the Voltian laboratory, evading dangerous monsters seemingly created by Sylenne, the woman who was in the Temple of Water and is responsible for the place's organization. They barely manage to evade her and take a small airship that transports them to Superia. However, Fenris, the wolflike man who fought them before, was in the airship and attacks the group with the intent of eliminating them. However, he fails and falls unconscious. Searching for Seals ~ Superia The airship crashes in Superia, in front of the Temple of Wind. Fenris is dragged along with the rest of the group, despite his obvious displeasure and hate for mankind, which he sees as heartless slavers. The group fights the trials of the Temple and encounters Sylpheed, the spirit of Wind that grants her blessing to Melody after a trial. She further tells the group that Melody is the daughter of the Themia Royal family, Princess Melody Themia. The group walks towards Askaluna, hoping to find the holy town of Remiria which can only be accessed with a royal writ. They talk to Lunara who first dismisses their questions and demands, but Oriana's persistance and accusation of being an accomplice to a genocide makes her question the truth - just as it makes Fenris gain slight trust in mankind. Lunara joins the group and directs it towards Remiria. In Remiria's Temple of Light, strange paintings uncover the truth about the past of Feldrant. Once Urielle Themia, the first Empress of Mankind, was in love with Inferia's Chimera King, Lysander Lysandria, but something caused them to split apart, each taking four of the eight Summon Spirits that guard the world. Before Melody can conclude a pact with Rem, Queen Themia herself arrives and accuses Oriana and the others of corrupting her daughter's innocence. Oriana defends Fenris with her life, shocking the young Chimera, but before Queen Themia attacks them, Fenris's superior Thalia the Gladium arrives and attacks the Queen, leaving Melody enough time to conclude her pact and leave quickly the town. Finally, they return to the Temple of Water to heal Undine with a pact, then go towards the Celsian region to find the Temple of Ice. There, they defeat Celsius and make a pact with her, assuming full control of the Superian Spirits Searching for Seals ~ Inferia However, Jormund and Sylenne, as well as a young girl named Rhapsody, attack the group and seal away Melody's summoning powers, intending on using them to their advantage, before leaving towards Inferia. The man known as Laufey once again appears and helps repair the group's airship in order to help them return to Inferia. During the night before their departure, Fenris confesses to Oriana and officially becomes her partner. In Inferia, Fenris guides the group towards the Temple of Fire near his hometown Ifreeti. Evading the dangerous Dragons that lurk there, they fight Efreet and take his pact for Melody. They then depart for Shadtown, where the only way to gain entrance to the Temple of Darkness is to buy an expensive Shadowkey. Fenris and Oriana wage their lives in the coliseum under the pseudonyms of Lysander and Urielle and gain enough money, buying the key from black market expert Firefox, and defeat Shadow in the Temple of Darkness as well. The persistant Gnomelets within the Temple of Earth force the group to return to the strange Katz Island of Superia in order to buy items to trade with them ; during that visit, the group finds strange cursed weapons, the Devil's Arms, and take them with them, hoping to unravel their secrets later. In the Temple of Earth, after giving the Gnomelets what they want, the group finds Rhapsody within the temple's core. The young girl - Lysander's daughter and a summoner like Melody - refuses to give up on Gnome and fights alongside the spirit, endangering her life. Oriana refuses to finish her off, but as she is defeated, the last Spirit bound to her grows wild and free. Back to the Voltian Laboratory, Jormund and Sylenne are brutally attacked by Volt, the last Summon Spirit. The group arrives to fight it, and Jormund, revealing himself as Mattis's brother, teaches him how to use Indignation and contain Volt with even more powerful thunder. The last Spirit is at last bound to Melody, and Sylenne, after a brief discussion, accepts to return the other four Spirits to her. Now it is finally possible to confront Lysander in his palace. So Proclaims the Fallen King The group attacks Lysander's palace only to be stopped by Thalia once again. As the group manages to defeat her, even unconscious Thalia manages to rise and make the palace crumble before the group, only allowing Oriana to advance foward. The girl then marches towards the throne of Lysander, who waits for her, barely conscious, broken by centuries of waiting alone. The king fights with Oriana and as a terrifying foe, crushes her single-handedly. However, upon touching the king, Oriana awakens power within her and assumes a draconic armor, fighting Lysander on even terms. Terms that become less even when Lysander, as well, assumes a Chimeric form, that of a monstrous Dragon. Then, as Lysander is about to attack, a strange bullet hits him in the heart and makes him collapse, barely alive. Kerren, who was following Oriana, reveals that he was an infiltrated agent sent in order to neutralize Lysander and Queen Themia from the beginning, in order to settle a debt with his true employer, Laufey. Oriana attacks him in a rage, after understanding that she is the daughter of Lysander and Urielle, and almost kills him. Finding it hard to forgive him, she nevertheless lets him live - despite his indifference in the matter - and allows him to keep following them. The Origin of All Oriana attempts to warn Queen Themia - who is revealed to be the first Queen Urielle herself - from Laufey's intentions, but it is too late. Laufey has wounded her and used her blood as well as Lysander's to summon the sanctum of the ninth Spirit, Origin. Laufey explains that he is Oriana's brother Laufey Lysandria, tired of his parents' war, blaming himself for the world's situation : he and Oriana escaped the palace as child, causing the parents to put the blame on eachother and split apart. Wishing he was never born, Laufey seeks to ask Origin to erase him and Oriana from existence. Oriana prepares herself for the final battle. Firstly, she goes towards the dragon's nest of Ifreefi and finds the dragon - her half-sister, Kolaghan Lysandria - in order to fight her and prove her worth. She then recruits her alongside the rest of the group. Then, after retrieving all Devil's Arms, she returns to the Laboratory where Sylenne was interested in them. Sylenne reveals that her and Lunara were apprentices to the one who forged the weapons, Theresa Nebilim. Using the weapons to resurrect their teacher, Sylenne only manages to bring back a feral entity that almost kills everyone in the laboratory. Oriana uses all her strength to shatter the entity's Nebilim blades and bring Theresa back to normal. The disoriented woman grants her weapons as a blessing to the group for the final battle. Brother Against Sister In Origin's Temple, Severine, Laufey's right-hand woman, attacks the group and delays it, but Oriana manages to advance and fight Laufey one on one. A clash of ideals makes the world tremble as Origin is being summoned, but it is Oriana who finally manages to overpower Laufey. Origin appears and grants one last test to the group. Fighting the six warriors in a final battle, he tests their worth in battle and, satisfied with their courage and strength, grants Oriana one wish. Oriana asks for Origin to break the barrier between Superia and Inferia and allow mankind and Chimerae to live in harmony. Origin accepts, and Oriana returns to her home in the newly reunited Feldrant, attempting to heal her parents' wounds and reunite them again. Characters * Oriana Lysandria * Mattis Lythelio * Melody Themia * Kerren Trueseye * Lunara Yostand * Fenris the Typhoon * Urielle Themia * Lysander Lysandria * Thalia the Gladium * Laufey Lysandria * Kolaghan Lysandria * Other Tales Series Characters * Firefox Trivia * This storyline was - as the title implies - written in a Tales of series style. Category:Storyline Category:Yggdra